This project began a year ago, when the DCRT Library joined the initial test stage of the DCRT personal computer implementation on local area networks (lan). Research into network bibliographic retrieval systems for the library catalog included a survey of general purpose database management systems (dbms) and library applications packages. Four dbms and ten packages have been evaluated to date. In the current absence of network systems, we plan a collaborative development project. A second network application is development of a system for DCRT lan users to access and search data on Library journal holdings and current check-in status of recent issues. Plans for the future include development of a front-end multi-user interface for the serials system.